


The Passion in Our Love

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent night out at an opening for an art gallery in Brooklyn turned out to be one of the best night's Steve had every had.<br/>The passion behind his kisses were only ever going to be for her. He loved her and the moment was prefect, just minus being in the men's restroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passion in Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day OTP challenge - Steve/Maria. Day 12
> 
> Making out

Steve had to retrace the past evening to remember why he was currently making out with Maria in the men's restroom of the art museum. Maria locked the door to the end toilet stall while Steve pressed up against her. His hands ran through her lose hair as her's unbuttoned his shirt.

"We shouldn't do this," Maria said and Steve nodded.

"I know," Steve before placing his lips back on her's. She smiled as she finished unbuttoning his white shirt. Steve moved his hands from her hair to remove his shirt, throwing it on the floor effortlessly.

"We shouldn't do this," Maria said again as Steve kissed her neck.

"You want to stop?" Steve asked, pulling away slightly to look into her eyes.

"Oh god no," Maria said and pulled Steve back down to her with the black tie that was still around his neck. "And by the way," Maria said pulling away from him. "So not far to tease my with your arms," Maria said, commenting on how Steve had rolled his sleeves up half way through the opening. Steve pretended to look innocent.

"I don't know what your on about," Steve said and then smirked. "Hey, it wasn't like you were teasing me with this dress," Steve said, gesturing down the the material that clung to Maria in all the right places. Maria smirked and just pulled Steve back down to kiss her.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Maria had suggested going to a new art gallery opening in Brooklyn that night and Steve had agreed with it, not knowing Maria was going to tease him all the time they were there. Natasha and Clint tagged along to, saying they had nothing better to do anyway.

Steve checked his black tie for the fourth time within five minutes, waiting for Maria to finish getting ready. Clint and Natasha were picking them up at seven, which was in ten minutes. He decided against a jacket, since the weather was warm for winter. He ruffled his hair slightly to make it look a little messy. He checked his tie once again at he mirror next to the apartment door.

"You look fine Steve," Maria said from behind him. Steve looked at her reflection in the mirror giving her a look. She was wearing a black coat over her dress.

"Your hair looks gorgeous," Steve said turning to face Maria as she picked up her purse from the coffee table. The front was pinned back with the rest falling lose just past her shoulders. He loved it when she had her hair down.

"Thank you," Maria replied, glancing up at him as she checked her phone. "They're running early... like always," Maria said to him as she text Natasha back.

"Do I do still have to wait until were get there to see your dress?" Steve asked, walking over to her.

"Sadly yes. It's a surprise," Maria said to him and he groaned. Maria smirked at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked into her eyes, the mascara making the grey in her blue eyes stand out more.

"You're beautiful," Steve mumbled to her and Maria just rolled her eyes. "No I mean it," Steve said and Maria looked up at him. "You are so beautiful," Steve told her and then placed a soft kiss on her lips.

The buzz of Maria's phone in her coat pocket interrupted the perfect moment. Steve pulled away and Maria wiped the lipstick off his lips. She pulled out her phone and checked the message from Natasha.

"Their here," Maria said, pocketing her phone and looking up at Steve.

"Just as things were getting good," Steve said and Maria smirked at him.

"You'll just have to wait for later tonight," Maria said, giving Steve a flirtatious look which didn't help calm Steve back down.

"You do things to me Hill," Steve replied as he watched her walk over to the door. Maria opened the door with smirk and Steve followed her out, locking the door behind him.

They got to the art gallery and Maria finally took her coat off. She placed it in the car and then Happy drove off, saying he would pick them up in three hours. Steve stared at Maria. She looked... amazing. She was wearing a long sleeves to the knee white dress with black heels. The dress clung to her in all the right places making Steve feel a little hot even when he didn't have a jacket on. She smirked at him as she walked past him to get into the gallery opening.

Somehow throughout the night Steve and Maria got split up. Clint going to Steve and Natasha going with Maria. His eyes scanned the room, which was full of people coming to look at the art. He found Maria stood with Natasha, looking at a painting, the colours mixed and splashed over the canvas. Some of the brush strokes were delicate and then some rough and quick. Their eyes meet across the room and Maria let a small smirk show on her lips. She knew exactly what she was doing to Steve and she liked it.

Steve took a deep breath, forcing his eyes not to wonder down her body. He looked back at Clint who was trying to be all artistic and failing badly.

"I like it," Clint said, looking at the painting in front of them both. "It's... different and you know, cool." Steve shook his head at the archer and then looked back at Maria. His eyes wondered down her body and he felt even hotter now. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He then had an idea.

He looked over at Maria and smirked. He smiled at himself when he saw the confusion on her face. She narrowed her eyes as if to say 'what are you thinking Rogers?' Steve started to roll up his sleeves up to his elbows. Steve saw the glare Maria gave him from across the room and Steve just smirked. He had thrown her off. He saw her look down at his arms and then at his chest. She then looked away from him, turning to face Natasha. Steve smirked and looked back at Clint.

"You and Maria sure seem to be enjoying yourselves," Clint said, his arms crossed and smirking at Steve.

"I don't know what your on about," Steve lied and Clint saw right through it. Clint rolled his eyes and said,

"You can feel the sexual tension between you two from miles away." Steve was about to speak but Clint stopped him. "And don't even try to deny it," Clint said and then patted Steve on the arm. "You're a lucky man, come on," Clint said and then started to walk over to Maria and Natasha.

*~~~~~~~~~*

And just like that, the two had dismissed themselves from Clint and Natasha and ended up in the men's restroom. Maria pushed Steve back and against the side of the stall. She made a start at his tie, not breaking apart from kissing. She didn't want to say it was making out... but it was. She pulled Steve's tie off and then her fingers through his golden hair.

His lips were soft and warm against her's. The need for this to go further was unbearable for Maria as his arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her slightly. She rose to her tiptoes, their bodies pressed so close together.

This was love.

Right here. Maria had never been in love with a man before, she decided her high school boyfriend didn't really count. She really did love Steve. He would be there for her, through thick and thin. She liked this closed contact. She liked having someone to talk to about her problems. She didn't know how bad her life was before Steve came. She missed the contact, the hugs, the kisses that actually meant something not just some cheap one night stand. Now she had that she didn't want to let it go.

"I love you," Maria mumbled to Steve.

"I love you too," Steve said back to her.

Within a heartbeat the perfect moment, minus being in a restroom, was broken. The restroom door opened and someone walked in. They pulled away from each other and stood completely still. They stared into each others eyes as the man took his time in the restroom, oblivious that the two were there. The guy whistled as he washed his hands and then exited.

Both Steve and Maria out heavily and then smiled at each other. They laughed slightly as they tried to caught their breaths.

"No more teasing each other in public," Steve said and Maria nodded in agreement. Maria unlocked the stall door and stepped out into the restroom, Steve following her while pulling his shirt back on. He button it up and Maria sorted out her hair and lipstick. She looked at Steve's reflection and then smirked as he wiped away her lipstick with a tissue.

"We should get back," Steve said.

"Or...we should sneak out and go have sex at home," Maria suggested with a shrug.

"You what... I like that idea more," Steve replied and Maria smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet again, but don't worry it's not going to be all smooth sailing for Steve and Maria.


End file.
